My Wish
by edger230
Summary: Kitty is offered a promotion in New York City, but Dudley gives her a surprise before she leaves. Song My Wish by Rascal Flatts.


Dudley walked into his house very slowly. He couldn't believe this was happening! He was trying as hard as he could not to cry, but it was almost impossible. When he reached his room, he immediately flopped face-first onto his bed and began to cry his eyes out.

"What's wrong Dudley?" came a voice. Dudley looked behind him to find me sitting on the window cill.

"Hey Edger. It's a… long story… wait, why are you sitting in the window?" Dudley asked while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"When I'm upset, I sit on the balcony by my window and think about things, but since you don't have one, I sat on the window cill instead." I said. "Plus, I like stories."

Dudley came and sat next to me (the window was wide enough for both of us) we both faced the front yard and Dudley took a deep breath.

"Kitty was offered a job as the Chief of TUFF in New York City. She told me a long time ago that it was her dream to be offered that. She told me the story today about them offering it to her and she told me she was going to take it, which means she'll be moving. So now she'll be off to bigger and brighter things, and she'll never know how I truly feel about her." he said as he tried not to start crying again.

"When is she leaving?" I asked.

"She's traveling there tomorrow to meet and discuss things with the company. Why?" Dudley asked.

"Then you still have time to tell her!" I said.

"But she won't be at TUFF tomorrow!"

"I know that, and I know you want the perfect fairytale type moment to tell her to come, but this is your last chance. If you don't make the perfect moment happen on your own, she'll never know how you feel!"

Dudley thought about this for a moment. "You're right, but… I can't tell her to give up her dreams. I want her to be happy… more than I want myself to be happy."

"You don't have to tell her to give up her dreams, you can still tell her you love her without doing so." Suddenly I put on my 'I've got an idea' face **(A.N. My eyes grow wide and I smile.)** "I have an idea!" I said and whispered the idea to Dudley. He smiled.

"That could work!" Dudley said. "You're a genius!"

"That's why I'm the author." I said.

**Meanwhile-**

Kitty was in her room packing her things for the trip tomorrow. She was extremely excited because her dream was finally coming true, but she was also sad. She knew for a fact she would miss her friends in Petropolis. Dudley then came to her mind. She recalled when she told him that she was going to take the job and she swore she had seen a tear in his eye.

Kitty suddenly stopped packing. It all suddenly sank in that she was leaving her best friend and possibly never seeing him again. She grew doubtful. _Am I doing the right thing? _she thought.

She decided she needed some air. She went out on her balcony to figure things out, but when she opened the door, she realized she wasn't alone. Dudley and I had beaten her to it.

"Dudley? Edger? What are you two doing here?" Kitty asked.

"Dudley has something to say to you." I said. Kitty turned her attention to Dudley.

"Kitty, I have a song I want to sing to you before you go to New York to chase your dreams." Dudley said.

Kitty nodded as I magically made a guitar appear. I strummed a few notes and Dudley began to sing **(A.N. the parts in parenthesis at the end are sung by me.) **

_I hope the days come easy _

_and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you wanna go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice,_

_and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one _

_that means the most to you_

_And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walking_

_till you find the window,  
_

_If it's cold outside,_

_show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything_

_more than anything... _

_My wish, for you,_

_is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big,_

_your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
_

_And while you're out there getting _

_where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you,_

_and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. _

Kitty sat down in a chair on the verge of tears. She was happy to know that Dudley wanted her dreams to come true, but who was the person who loved her? She had a feeling it was Dudley himself, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions yet. She then noticed me nod because I could tell what she was thinking. She immediately knew what I meant. Dudley _was _referring to himself. She smiled and continued to listen.

_I hope you never look back, _

_but you never forget,  
All the ones who love you, _

_in the place you left,  
_

_I hope you always forgive,_

_and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
_

_Oh, you find God's grace,_

_in every mistake,  
And always give more than you take  
But more than anything,_

_yeah, more than anything... _

_My wish, for you,_

_is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, _

_your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
_

_And while you're out there getting _

_where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you_

_and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah_

_My wish, for you, _

_is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big,_

_your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
_

_And while you're out there getting _

_where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, _

_and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish (my wish, for you)_

_This is my wish (my wish, for you)_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you (my wish, for you)_  
_May all your dreams stay big (my wish, for you)_

Kitty wiped the tears from her eyes and immediately hugged Dudley. Dudley smiled and hugged her as well. "I love you Kitty, but I want you to go out there and make your dreams come true." he said.

Kitty pulled away from Dudley. "I love you too Dudley." Kitty said. "Until I come back, I want you to have something to remember me by." She then kissed him passionately which he returned. They eventually pulled apart.

"My work here is done." I said.

"How can we ever repay you, Edger?" Dudley asked.

"Just be good to each other." I said and flashed away.

So the next day, Dudley was there to see Kitty leave for New York. He left the airport knowing he and Kitty had something special. Two days later, as he was working at his desk, Dudley heard someone say, "I'm back."

He recognized the voice immediately and turned around to face Kitty. He smiled and hugged her, but he soon pulled away and frowned. "When are you moving?" he asked.

Kitty smiled. "Never. I turned them down." she said.

Dudley's eyes grew wide. "But you're supposed to be making your life become all you wanted it to be!" he said.

"It took me only five seconds after I got onto the plane to realize I already had so much more." Kitty said.

Dudley smiled and the two shared a passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
